Rubia Sol, Morena Luna
by R'3C-AL
Summary: Eirin y Eren han dejado de lado su unión como hermanos para situarse en una batalla por ganar el amor de su majestad. ¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a dar por él? Fácil. Exhibiéndose ante él e incitarlo a unas rondas de sexo... [AU-Relación Hetero/Homo-OC-Lap/Pole Dance-RIREN-Esta cosa se escribió sola.]


_¿Qué tal? He venido desde muy lejos a compartirles otro fic, ya que los otros... pues no más no?) xd_

Antes de que procedas a leer, la historia o contiene o es :

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. AU.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. OC.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. Posible OoC.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. Relación Hetero/Homo.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. One-shot. (?)

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. Insinuaciones sexuales explícitas. —(Intento de)—

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. Lap dance, pole dance, twerking y demás bailecillos.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. Party hard.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. PWP. —Así es. Lo único que importa es la porno(?).—

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. Inapropiado para cualquier público.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. Cosa fea que se escribió prácticamente sola.

¤ _**El disclaimer mainstream de siempre. **_¤

Sin más qué decir, la cosa fea.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—Tercera llamada... tercera llamada... ¡Comenzamos!— Era lo último que se escuchó antes de que se hiciera presente una ola de aplausos en la enorme sala de una lujosa mansión de aquella ciudad, en la que se escontraba como audiencia amigos de entre los 19 y 23 años de edad para ser exactos; situados a unos cuantos metros frente a una pequeña tarima en la cual había dos grandes cortinas rojas sobre ella.

—¡Muy buenas tardes tengan todos los aquí presentes! Yo, Hanji Zoe, su fiel servidora, tengo el placer de dar inicio al ser las 17 horas con 23 minutos a nuestra primera edición del concurso "Soy lo mismo. Pero mejor" — Al finalizar, la mujer de cabellos castaños que se encontraba en el centro de la tarima caminó hacia un lado para poder bajar del que parecía ser el escenario. Las luces se apagaron, cuyo resultado dejó una habitación totalmente oscura mientras los espectadores estaban ansiosos murmurando de lo que vendría a continuación. La mujer llegó a un asiento que estaba reservado para ella, se sentó y tomó una especie de caja pequeña, de la cual presionó un botón y tres reflectores apuntaron al centro de ambas cortinas, presionó otro botón para que se escuchara un retumbe de tambores proveniente del equipo de sonido, para que ella finalmente anunciara:

—Con ustedes... ¡EIRIN Y EREN!— gritó eufóricamente, al mismo instante que ambas cortinas se abrieron, dando paso a mostrar lo que había en la tarima, mientras una nube de gas se hacía presente como efecto especial de entrada. Una vez que aquella nube se desvaneció, la mayoría de la audiencia se puso de pie, aplaudían, chiflaban, otros llevaban unos cuantos carteles con los nombres antes mencionados escritos en ellos, otros hacían uso de espantasuegras y matracas, todo eso al ver a dos personas en el escenario, cada una sentada de una manera muy provocadora sobre una clase de silla alta sin respaldo. Aquellos dos cuerpos portaban sus "atuendos" demasiado ceñidos. Eren llevaba puesto un bóxer azul naval demasiado corto, dejando ver sus bien formadas y largas piernas, llevaba un chaleco del mismo color sin abotonar y una corbata larga, plateada y delgada rodeaba su cuello y caía por toda la extensión de su abdomen suficientemente tonificado pero sin exagerar y sus zapatos negros bien boleados. En conclusión: meramente parecía un striper para una despedida de soltera. Pero claramente, Eirin no se quedaba atrás. Ella lucía una mini mini falda de pastelones color ciruela, una remera de tirantes muy escotada de cuello V del mismo color que terminaba unos cuantos centímetros más arriba del final de sus costillas, unas mangas de red de color negro que la cubrían desde los hombros hasta formar una especie de guante en su mano y unos tacones de aguja plateados con una altura de 18 centímetros. ¿Más ofrecidos no se podían ver? Ambas personalidades se encontraban en esas condiciones porque querían. Así de fácil. Eran hermanos, muy unidos, sí, pero en esos momentos se encontraban en una batalla para lograr ser el único amor de alguien que se encontraba como parte de la audiencia. Ese alguien sentía atracción por ambos hermanos. ¿Y cómo no si ambos eran demasiado bellos e idénticos? He ahí el por qué el nombre del concurso. Poseían una cabellera sedosa y castaña, una piel morena extremadamente suave que resultaba perfecta para contrastar el envidiable color verde agua oscuro de sus ojos, que dependiendo de la luz, cambiaba a un tono más claro o incluso a uno más profundo. ¿Creíble? Además, sus complexiones físicas estaban para babear: parecía que ambos trabajaban para Playboy o algo parecido. Demasiado exóticos.

—¡Oh, Dios santo!— Continuó hablando la presentadora dirigiendo su vista al escenario para después dirigirla a la persona que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo. — ¿Algunas palabras para sus competidores, "su majestad"?— Al concluir su pregunta se dispuso a cederle el micrófono a "su majestad", la cual, se puso de pie de su trono para decir con una voz ronca y profunda:

—Deléitenme. Su destino depende de ustedes mismos.— Los demás espectadores se animaron aún más. —¡Y! Que gane... el mejor— lo último lo pronunció con un tono que motivó aún más a los hermanos. Al parecer, "su majestad" era ese alguien por el que luchaban, el cual, volvió a sentarse mientras cruzaba una pierna encima de la otra y se disponía a tomar otro sorbo de su copa de Martini, acto que realizó después de lanzarle el micrófono a Hanji, y esta misma retomó su labor.

—Ya escucharon a su majestad. Deléitenlo y nuestro Levi les dará mucho love al final del día a uno de ustedes dos.— Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire y casi gritando dijo:

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para Eirin y Eren!— Y nuevamente los aplusos, gritos, piropos y demás no se hicieron esperar.

El espectáculo por fin había comenzado. Los que se hallaban en el escenario se pusieron de pie de una manera tan lenta y sensual para los ojos de su majestad: Levi, e inmediatamente pasaron al centro de la tarima, mientras las sillas eran apartadas del lugar por dos hombres rubios altos. Eirin procedió a hincarse sobre su pierna derecha, mientras la otra le servía como soporte para descansar su brazo derecho; simultáneamente, Eren se posicionó detrás de ella estando de pie, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el costado derecho de su cintura. Cada uno fijaba su vista a un punto diferente. Mientras Eirin giró su cabeza 90º a la derecha, Eren lo hizo hacia la dirección contraria, ambos mostrando sus perfiles. La música se dejó escuchar y bastaron 8 segundos para que todos en la sala la reconocieran. Soltaron un pequeño "Oh..jojo" y empezaron a aclamar para que comenzaran su rutina preparada.

—La canción, Levi— fueron tres simples palabras que Hanji le pronunció.

—Ni lo menciones.— Y una pequeña sonrisa de lado fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta la castaña, de manera que demostraba que estaba más que emocionado. —Esto será difícil.—musitó y finalmente, volvieron sus miradas al espectáculo. Los dos hermanos comenzaron su rutina de baile, la música golpeaba las paredes de la oscura habitación. El público estaba asombrado pero no tanto como Levi. Él estaba que daba brincos en su interior, se había sorprendido en demasía al percatarse de lo que ese par estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, con tal de ganarse su amor. ¿Y de qué mejor manera que bailando Pomp and Circumstance? La canción favorita de él. Si bien no era un baile nada provocador, esos jóvenes sí que sabían cómo hacer que luciera así, reañmente querían entretener —prender— a su majestad. Si con eso él no se decidía, recurrirían al plan B. Después de finalizado el baile, ambos hermanos se encontraban en su posición inicial algo cansados en el centro de la tarima. Los espectadores y su majestad habían quedado muy impresionados. Hanji volvió a hablar por el micrófono:

—¡BRAVO! ¡Eso estuvo más que excelente! O... ¿Qué dice el público?— La audiencia no se cansaba de aclamarles. La mayoría de esta gritaba "¡EIRIN! ¡EIRIN!".

—Ahora, ¿Cuál es su veredicto, su majestad?— Hanji le pasó el micrófono a Levi, lo sostuvo y de su boca salió:

—Nada mal. No podía esperar más de ustedes dos. Realmente me han dejado sin aliento. ¡Pero! Dada su presentación, he decidido que...—Y el público volvió a gritar "¡EIRIN! ¡EIRIN!¡EIRIN! ¡EIRIN!", esperando a que esa fuera la respuesta de Levi, el cual, optó por alzar su mano izquierda completamente recta posicionándola a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia desde el costado de su cabeza, de manera que pudiera ser interpretado como "¡SILENCIO!", lo cual fue rápidamente captado.

Bajó su mano y retomó la palabra —He decidido... que debemos recurrir al plan B— Silencio absoluto. Y en un instante el escándalo se volvió a ser presente, al igual que varios "Wujuu" y sonadera de matracas. Otros se arrancaron la camisa que llevaban puesta, bailaban, saltaban, hicieron piruetas y otros se abrazaban, destilando alegría. Levi le devolvió el micrófono a Hanji y esta les pidió que volvieran a sus asientos para dar instrucciones.

—Es tan predecible, su majestad. Bien. No nos queda de otra. Entonces... ¡Chicos!—Viendo a los hermanos que se veían ansiosos por hacer la siguiente fase. —¡Vayan a las habitaciones con sus asistentes y prepárense!— Hanji vió a ciertas personas en el público. —¡Asistentes! Preparen a los competidores. Tienen 45 minutos desde ahora.— Y no tardaron en ponerse de pie de sus asientos e ir por el hermano que les correspondía y dirigirse fugazmente a una habitación de la mansión de Levi, por algo le dicen su majestad.

—Mientras esperamos al acto siguiente, tómense la libertad de disfrutar del buffet que se encuentra en el comedor.— Frase dirigida a la demás audiencia, que fueron guiados por los dos rubios altos que daban la impresión de ser mayordomos de Levi. Hanji dejó el micrófono en una mesa y se sentó a lado de Levi nuevamente y empezaron a platicar.

—¿Se divierte, su majestad?—le preguntó con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo su respuesta.

—No me quejo, vieja loca. Te diría que no estoy de acuerdo con tu descarada idea, pero de ser así, estaría mintiendo.— Le respondió recargando su mentón sobre el puño derecho mientras Hanji soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué sigue?

—¿Estás ansioso?

—Sí. Supongo

—Es sorpresa. Espera 40 minutos más. Mientras.. ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Muero de hambre!—

Y así, se dispusieron a acompañar a los demás en el comedor, mientras los hermanos eran preparados por sus asistentes.

.

_**—Con el equipo Eirin—**_

.

—¡Eirin!

—¡Ya voy!¡Ya voy! ¡Te dije que solo 6 minutos! Van cinco con 13 segundos!—Eirin recien acababa de darse una pequeña ducha. Se secaba su cuerpo mojado dentro del baño de una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Salió de ahí con una bata gris puesta para dirigirse al tocador donde la aguardaban sus fieles asistentes.

—¡Ya llegué!—Dijo con un tono demasiado alto alargando la "e" final. Se sentó frente al tocador para que comenzara su transformación. —¡JEAN! ¡Ven acá!— Un joven alto de cabellera bicolor se posicionó detrás de Eirin, de manera que ambos podían verse en el gran espejo.

—¿Trajiste las armas?

—¡Claro!

—Excelente. Tráelas acá.— señalo a la cama. —Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Regreso.— Y así, Jean, un gran amigo de Eirin salió de la habitación para ir por el encargo. Dos personas entraron corriendo por la puerta principal de la habitación para llegar hasta donde estaba Eirin.

—¿Qué acto harás?— Preguntó un rubio alto y muy fornido que traía un maletín, el cual dejó sobre una mesa cerca del tocador.

—¿Qué sugieren? ¿El uno o el dos?

—¡El dos! Definitivamente el dos!— Le mencionó una joven de baja estatura, rubia y con aires inocentes que tomaba por detrás ambos hombros de Eirin con sus manos al mismo tiempo que la veía por el espejo.

—Apoyo a Christa. Arrasarás con ese.—Eirin bajó un poco la mirada con una sutil curvatura formada por sus labios. Volvió su vista al espejo para ver a sus asistentes. —Christa. Reiner. Manos a la obra— Y como última acción, dio dos pequeños aplausos para que sus asistentes la transformaran. Reiner se encargaba del peinado y Christa del maquillaje. Tenía que ser apropiado para el atuendo que usaría, que no desentonara mucho pero que fuera algo atrevido y sensual.

—Entonces... ¿cuál usarás?— Se podía apreciar la emoción de Christa, sobre todo su curiosidad.

—El rojo. Debes salir con el rojo. Recuerda que es su color preferido.—La motivación de Reiner bastó para que Eirin estuviera de acuerdo. Ya habían transcurrido 31 minutos rápidamente. Ambos rubios estaban en los últimos detalles del look de Eirin, pero, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Jean con los atuendos?

.

_**—Con el equipo Eren**__**—**_

.

—¡Rápido! ¡Muévanse! ¡Esto es una carrera contra el tiempo y el tiempo está ganando!— Gritaba a los asistentes una joven de cabello negro que podría lanzarte un rasho láser de sus ojos.

—¡MIKASA! ¡Cálmate! O no dudaré en sacarte de aquí. Es más, ¡No deberías de estar aquí!—Le reprochaba Eren al ver lo exaltada que se encontraba su amiga tendida en la cama de la habitación.

—Armin.

—¿Sí?

—Ven.—Le decía un Eren sentado frente al espejo volteándo a verlo con un ademan de su mano, incitándolo a que se acercara. Entre susurros:

—Ve al clóset, saca una caja de terciopelo y tráela a acá. ¡Pero rápido! Antes de que Jean vuelva a pasar.

—De acuerdo.— Y así, Armin, el mejor amigo de Eren, siguió sus instrucciones. Luego de cinco minutos Armin llegó con la caja hasta donde estaba Eren y se la entregó.

—¿Qué hay a...?

—Sshh. Ayúdame a desenvolverlo.— Ambos sacaron de la caja una bolsa de celofán demasiado grande y negra. En ella había unos artículos algo interesantes.

—¡No jodas, Eren! ¡Con eso nadie te pelaría!—Le restregó Armin.

—Eso es lo que quiero que Jean piense. Ahorita que él pase para llevarle los atuendos a Eirin, verá esto y obviamente se lo contará. Voy pasos más adelante, amigo.

Armin rió muy bajo. —Cada día me soprendes más.

Armin ayudó a colocarle a Eren lo que había en la bolsa, y como Eren lo predijo, Jean estuvo un rato espiando a fuera de la habitación. Al obtener suficiente información, Jean corrió hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Eirin.

_"Funcionó"_. Fue lo que pensó Eren al ver que su plan salía como lo había planeado.

.

_**—Con el equipo Eirin—**_

.

Un estruendoso portazo hizo que los que se encontraban dentro de la habitación dieran un respingo.

—Hasta que llegas.

—Te traigo noticias.

—¿Qué hará?

—No me lo vas a creer, Eirin. ¡Eren usará un simple traje de bombero!—Le informó Jean seguido de varias carcajadas mientras le entregaba a Christa los atuendos de Eirin.

—¡Ja! Ya ganaste esto, Eirin.—Le mencionó Reiner mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación junto con Jean.

—¡Te vemos en el escenario!

Christa y Eirin quedaron a solas.

—Si va de bombero, no creo que sea conveniente que tú también lleves rojo, digo, a pesar que se llama "Soy lo mismo pero mejor", creo que deberías contrastar más, de por sí son tan idénticos...

—Ni lo menciones, Christa.— Eirin tomó uno de sus atuendo para despues alzarlo frente a ella. —Querido hermano... Soy lo mismo pero mejor.— Y así, Eirin finalmente se colocó el atuendo. Faltaban tres minutos para que volviera al escenario.

—Eirin, no olvides esto.—Christa le había lanzado una pequeña botella transparente la cual atrapó con solo dos dedos. —Lo volverás loco.— Si bien Christa era muy tierna, también llegaba a ser muy competitiva y a veces muy astuta en situaciones como esta.

—Gracias.— Ambas salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala. Eirin llevaba puesto su atuendo, pero la bata gris lo escondía perfectamente, mientras Christa llevaba en sus manos un cartel.

.

_**—Con el equipo Eren—**_

.

—¿Qué les parece?

—¿No crees que es muy poco, Eren?—Mikasa estaba algo confundida.

—¿Muy poco? ¡Pero si eso es mucha ropa! Eren, ¿No quieres ganar?—Le preguntaba con molestia Ymir, una chica demasiado alta que fue una de sus asistentes.

—¡Por supuesto!—Le respondía Eren. —Definitivamente barreré el piso con Eirin.— Mikasa, Ymir y su otro asistente intercambiaron miradas como diciendo "Anda chido. Muy cú-cu!".

—Él sabe lo que hace, Ya verán.— Armin intentaba convencer de que la idea de Eren era perfecta.

Ymir soltó un gran suspiro. —Bien, te vemos en cinco— Quedaron a solas Armin y Eren.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Como para unas rondas esta noche.

Eren soltó unas fuertes carcajadas por lo que le había mencionado Armin y este solo se limtó a sonreírle.

—Eso espero.— Hizo una breve pausa mirando a la puerta. —Bien, Armin. Hora de calentar el boiler para bañarse.— Ambos amigos salieron con la frente en alto hacia el escenario. El show debe continuar.

.

Los espectadores volvían a tomar asientos después de haberse deleitado con el majestuoso buffet que se les había ofrecido. Los 45 minutos pasaron muy rápido. Los dos mayordomos de Levi preparaban el nuevo escenario para el plan B. Hanji y Levi seguían en el comedor.

—Es hora, su majestad.

—Lo sé.

—Antes de volver, tienes que vendarte los ojos

—¿Y eso?

—Es parte de tu sorpresa.— Levi no puso resistencia alguna, realmente quería que fuera una satisfactoria sorpresa. Y así sería. Hanji llevó a Levi hasta la sala. Lo sentó en su trono y sus dos mayordomos lo llevaron hasta el escenario, siendo seguido por Hanji.

—¿Qué tramas?

—Te mencioné que sería sorpresa. Ahora cállate y espera a que el show comience.— Hanji regresó a su asiento, al igual que los mayordomos de Levi, mientras este empezaba a impacientarse. Eirin ya había llegado a la sala y buscó a Hanji.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí. ¿Y Eren?

—No ha de tardar. Armin ya llegó. Sube ya. Vas primero.

—De acuerdo.

Música de fondo acompañó a la voz de Hanji.

—¡Hola otra vez! Daremos inicio al plan B del concurso. ¡Luces, por favor!— Estas se apagaron y los reflectores volvieron a apuntar a las cortinas como al comienzo del concurso. —Como primer número, tenemos a la señorita Eirin Yaeger. ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO, POR FAVOR!—Y Hanji volvió a su asiento mientras las cortinas se abrían mostrando a dos personas.

—Como podrán ver, su majestad ahora formará parte de la presentación. Pero, ¿De qué manera?—En seguida hizo una pausa, de tal manera que los espectadores divisaron a Levi en la tarima con los ojos vendados. —¡Eirin! A tu señal.—

Y así, Eirin chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda para que comenzara a sonar la música. Un mayordomo le quitó la venda a Levi para que contemplara la actuación de Eirin, y esta optó por despojarse de su larga bata gris para que los ojos de todos se posaran en lo que llevaba puesto: un uniforme de enfermera. Justo en el blanco, literalmente, porque Levi era un reconocido neurocirujano en el país. Él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa como resoplo al momento que se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabellera negra, echándola para atrás. Eirin llevaba un micrófono que era sostenido por su oreja.

—Hoy estoy lista para asistir al doctor Levi.—

Un grado extremo de lascivia podía notarse en sus palabras. Dirigió su mirada hacia Levi, mientras empezaba a caminar hasta él a paso lento. Se colocó en frente donde se hallaba sentado y empezó a bajar el cierre de una bata blanca y muy larga como parte de su "disfraz". Terminó de abrirla y la dejó caer en el suelo, de manera que cayera encima de uno de sus pies, para después alzarlo y dar una patadilla y arrojarla para que desapareciera de su campo visual. Levi no despegaba la vista de Eirin, no supo dónde quedó la bata pero tampoco le interasaba saber. Realmente quería disfrutar del show preparado especialmente para él. Sabía que Eirin era instructora de baile en la ciudad, por lo que no le sorprendió mucho que ella le mostrara sus mejores pasos en esos momentos. La audiencia estaba pasmada por ver el acto de Eirin, el escándalo nuevamente se encontraba en la sala.

—Doctor.—Levi que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, dio un ligero respingo al escuchar a Eirin llamándole para posar su mirada a la ajena.

—Dime.

—¿Podría tener un chequeo depués de esto?

—Eso veremos.

Y con eso, Eirin se sintió muy motivada para continuar su baile. Al hallarse despojada de la bata blanca, empezó a desatar el típico pañuelo que Levi siempre portaba alrededor de su cuello. Se inclinó para realizar aquella acción, manteniendo sus piernas completamente rectas y juntas y bajar su tronco algunos 45º para quedar cara a cara con Levi. Él realmente se divertía. Eirin terminó de desatar el pañuelo y se lo retiró para guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos que tenía la filipina blanca que llevaba puesta. Era un poco escotada, manga corta, con botones negros sencillos al frente y demasiado ajustada, dejando en evidencia su pequeña cintura y prominente delantera al estar fajada por una falda blanca que llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas. Esta también era ajustada, por lo que sus caderas encajaban para dar la impresión de la silueta "reloj de arena". Regresó a su posición inicial y se situó a un costado de Levi. Él la seguía con la mirada, disfrutando de lo poco que Eirin mostraba, permitiéndole echar a volar su imaginación. Eirin le susurró algo y Levi parecía haber obedecido: había abierto sus piernas, de manera que cada una rozaba con los apoyabrazos del sillón. Inmediatamente, Eirin colocó su pie izquierdo en el espacio entre ambas piernas de Levi. Se inclinó un poco hasta tocar con la mano su rodilla, para después levantar un poco su falda y mostrar el elástico de su media blanca. No dudó en introducir su dedo pulgar dentro de la media, para así bajarla hasta su tobillo. Después, volteó a ver a Levi, pero él se encontraba hipnotizado, contemplando su pierna. Eirin tomó gran parte de la media para así jalarla con algo de fuerza y desgarrarla. Lo mismo volvió a hacer con la otra, pero ahora se encontraba frente a Levi, el cual sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué había debajo de la falda.

—Es sorpresa.— Musitó Eirin, pero Levi la había escuchado perfectamente. Eirin bajó su pie entaconado al suelo. Presionó ligeramente el pecho de Levi con su dedo índice derecho y comenzó a recorrer desde ese punto al hombro derecho de Levi y al instante comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección, pasó por detrás de Levi, al igual que su dedo índice, el cual marcaba un rastro invisible desde su clavícula, bajando un poco por su espalda, regresando por su nuca y finalizar en el hombro izquierdo. Levi solo se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada. Ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Eirin se ubicó en el centro del escenario sin mirar a Levi. Ella empezó a desabotonar su filipina, tardándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de desabotonarse hasta donde el fajado le permitía, continuó con su falda blanca, bajando el cierre que se encontraba por detrás. Eirin terminó de bajar el cierre pero aún sostenía la falda con una mano. Fijó su vista en Levi y la dejó caer, dejando ver unos cuantos ligueros en ambas piernas, y una linda pantaleta tipo bóxer de encaje blanco. Ahora faltaba la filipina. Esta fue despojada segundos después, cayendo por detrás suyo. La audiencia estaba abrumada por lo que dejó ver Eirin: un sexy baby doll. Era blanco, escote de corazón liso, la parte del tronco era semi transparente y se dividía en dos como centro un moño debajo de sus pechos.

—Eirin...—La había llamado Hanji. Los hombres no tardaron en babear, sofocarse, gritar, chiflar y demás. Eirin se posicionó en cuclillas arqueando demasiado su espalda. Tomó su filipina y de ahí sacó dos cosas: el pañuelo de Levi y la botella que Christa le había dado anteriormente en la habitación. Volvió a ponerse de pie y se giró con dirección hacia Levi. Caminó hasta él con un paso lento y moviendo sutilmente sus caderas pero que también se notara una caminata sensual. Se ubicó detrás de Levi y le vendó los ojos. Este se dejó hacer. Antes de que Eirin se retirara de ahí atrás, se roció una sustancia contenida en la botella por su cuello y hombros. Lo rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Levi, cuyo propósito era que Levi olfateara el perfume que ahora llevaba: esencia de lavanda. Levi dio tres olfateadas para reconocer el nuevo olor. Al hacerlo, sonrió. Luego, Eirin lo soltó y se dirigió a hincarse sobre el espacio del sillón que Levi formaba entre sus piernas. Eirin tomó una mano de Levi y la entrelazó con la suya, mientras que con la otra mano libre, agarró de la nuca a Levi. Eirin comenzó a retorcerse como gusano. Movía sus caderas de un lado hacia el otro, de arriba hacia abajo, las cuales rozaban las piernas de Levi y su mano las acariciaba. De vez en cuando Eirin chocaba su pecho contra el de él. En otros momentos, giraba su cabeza, cuyo objetivo era que a Levi le llegara su nuevo aroma. Después de un rato. Eirin soltó a Levi, se puso de pie y después se sentó sobre una pierna de él dándole la espalda. Eirin le tomó una mano y le incitó a que le quitase los ligueros. Levi no dudó en hacerlo y empezó a deshacerse de ellos, para después acariciar las piernas de ella. Varios minutos pasaron. Eirin iba a levantarse pero un sonido parecido al de un claxon se escuchó en la sala. Los 20 minutos para el acto habían concluido.

—¡Un aplauso para Eirin!—Hanji como el resto de espectadores estaban asombrados por el hecho de saber que Eirin sí sabe cómo moverse. Ella ya había bajado de la tarima acompañada de Jean. Levi se quitó la venda y se dirigió a sentarse a lado de Hanji.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres continuar o ya estás satisfecho?

—Realmente no estoy satisfecho.

—Me alegro. Espera a tu siguiente acto.

Hanji se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaban Irvin y Mike: los dos mayordomos de Levi. Les ordenó que prepararan el escenario para Eren. Fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró en el comedor y se le acercó.

—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Ya terminó?

—Sí. Hace unos momentos.

—Bien.

—¿Estás listo?

—Por supuesto.

Eren iba a salir del comedor pero Hanji lo detuvo

—Eren.

—Mande.

—Levi no está satisfecho.

Con eso, Eren se motivó aún más al saber que el destino estaba a su favor. Se dirigió con Hanji a la sala. Ella entró primero y Eren se escabulló entre la oscuridad para no ser notado y llegar atrás del esceario. Hanji llegó a su lugar y se sentó. Levi aún seguía ahí. Irvin y Mike le notificaron a Hanji que habían terminado de preparar el escenario.

—Muy bien. Pasaremos al último acto de la tarde. Con ustedes... ¡Eren Yaegar!

El público empezó a aclamar por él. Las cortinas se abrieron y Levi estaba nuevamente sentado en su sillón sobre el escenario. Pero todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver un alto y delgado poste metálico. Eso solo significaba dos palabras: Pole Dance. Mike le quitó la venda a Levi para que viera el siguiente espectáculo y divisó en su campo visual el poste. Estaba ansioso por lo que Eren tenía preparado para él. Todos quedaron sin aire al ver a Eren salir. Hanji rápìdamente fijó su vista en Levi para ver su reacción.

—¡Jean! ¿No dijiste que Eren usaría un traje de bombero?

—¡Pues sí! Seguramente lo cambió al final, Eirin.

—Ugh. De todas maneras, ya perdió.

Armin estaba escuchando atento a lo que decían Jean y Eirin. Desde que Eirin había comenzado con su acto, Armin dedujo en instantes que ella no tenía oportunidad contra Eren. Como él mismo le mencionó, va pasos más adelante. Todos estaban demasiado atentos a Eren. Cargaba un balde con cosas dentro de él hasta llegar unos pasos cerca del poste metálico. Del balde sacó un plumero para sacudir el poste. Introdujo el plumero en el balde y se sacudió las manos, para después frotarlas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo para provocar a Levi. ¡¿Cómo demonios no lo ibas a provocar si llevas puesto un traje de mucama?! Era negro y corto. La falda era esponjada, las mangas tenían holanes de encaje blanco. Encima llevaba un mandil que por detrás estaba atado y forma un gran moño. Llevaba medias negras de red hasta la mitad de sus muslos y en seguida había dos ligueros que se cruzaban en cada pierna. Ahora sacaba una franela roja del balde y comenzó a limpiar el poste hasta donde su brazo le permitiera. Después la dejó caer al suelo y con una mano se afianzó el poste con la posición básica. Después, empezó a treparlo. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas alrededor del poste como un koala y sus manos lo llevaban hasta el final. Una vez que estuvo ahí, hizo el "géminis". Estuvo así varios segundos y volvió a la posición básica para empezar a girar alrededor del tubo hasta tocar el piso con los pies nuevamente. Una vez ahí, tomó aire y dio un salto para afianzarse a la mitad del poste. De ahí, optó por realizar el "Lápiz en Split" de manera que el poste entrara un poco entre sus nalgas para así empezar un twerking. Todo eso estaba en un ángulo perfecto para Levi. Este al darse cuenta que la gravedad estaba a su favor, pudo leer una frase en blanco escrita sobre la parte trase de lel bóxer de Eren: These hands could be yours. Después de leerlo, se dio cuenta que el bóxer tenía dos dibujos de manos estampadas justo en el centro de cada nalga. Ese trasero debía ser suyo.

Eren terminó su twerking y volvió al suelo. Después, sacó del balde aceite rojo. Derramó un poco en la tarima y con la franela que había dejado antes, empezó a limpiar el aceite con ella. Arqueaba la espalda cada vez que iba y regresaba de estar hincado, haciendo los movimientos cada vez más rápidos para que la tarima brillara. Levi estaba viéndolo con lujuria. Si bien el baile de Eirin no estuvo mal, Eren había escogido el tema perfectamente. Todos sabían que Levi era un fanático de la limpieza y Eren aprovechó al máximo eso. Otra ventaja y desventaja que tenía Eren era que Levi era bisexual. Eso dejaba parejos a Eirin y Eren. Pero lo que ambos no sabían es que Levi amaba un buen y redondo trasero y buenas piernas. Puntitos para Eren. Mientras la mucama seguía lustrando la tarima, Levi le envió un mensaje a Hanji a su celular. Fue recibido inmediatamente, lo leyó y no dudó en responderle: No pensaba hacerlo.

Eren terminó de quitar el aceite, se puso de pie y agachándose con las piernas totalmente rectas y alzando un poco su trasero, dejó la franela en el balde. Como siguiente acción, se dirigió hacia Levi. Él ya ansiaba que Eren le dedicara a su cuerpo unos cuantos trucos. Eren lo observó, pero no pudo descrifrar la mirada de Levi y en lo que pensaba. Le brindó una sonrisa de lado y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas de Levi, agachó su torso recto más de 90º y después arqueó su espalda al momendo de regresar a su postura inicial. Levi alzó la mirada para ver sus hermosos ojos, algo que con Eirin no pudo disfrutar. Eren le dio la espalda y empezó a moverle su trasero frente a sus ojos. Levi quedó en trance. Ya le gustaba el trasero de Eren y ahora le añadía una falda y esa frase escrita en el bóxer. Ya había tomado una decisión pero esperaría a que Eren terminara.

Luego de unos momentos que Eren estuvo haciendo eso, se giró para verlo de frente y sus miradas se cruzaron. Eren pudo leer en sus ojos que se le acercase. No lo pensó dos veces y Eren le juntó las piernas a Levi, para así posicionar las suyas a los costados. Luego que se acomodaron, Eren se sentó en su regazo, pero Eren no se encorvó, por lo que Levi alzó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal lo hago?

—Podrías hacerlo mejor.

Algo en el interior de Eren lo insitó a hacer algo que estaba fuera de sus planes. Pasó su mano por la cabellera de Levi, la cual jaló un poco para que Levi se recostara completamente en el sillón. Eren le susurró en el oído a Levi y él le contestó un "por supuesto". Eren lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza mientras se echaba hacia atrás para volver a encararlo. Levi le sostuvo de sus caderas y Eren empezó a mecerse sobre el regazo de Levi. Eren miraba hacia el techo oscuro mientras seguía moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, que en ocasiones llegaba a alzarse unos centímetros y volvía a caer sobre el regazo de Levi. Una idea le cruzó por la mente y volvió la vista a Levi y notó que posiblemente Levi había pensado lo mismo: Eren parecía que montaba a Levi. Al ver una curvatura en los labios de Levi, siguió con lo mismo, pero esta vez queriendo sentir su miembro que comenzaba a despertar. Eren cerró los ojos y se abrazó de la espalda del cuerpo ajeno siguiendo con sus movimientos, que ahora eran círculos y alzadas. En una de esas veces, Eren soltó un suspiro. Levi al fin se sentía satisfecho —por el momento—. Al notar los pensamientos pervertidos de Eren, sintió que su sangre golpeaba su entrepierna. Una casa de campaña estaba formándose lentamente en su pantalón. Después de unos segundos, Eren se detuvo y bajó de él. Hanji, por su parte, disfrutaba de lo que hacía ese par, pero debía pararlos, Levi se iba a ver en una situación algo incómoda, así que el claxon se volvió a ecuchar. Eren dio un respingo. ¿Ya habían pasado los 20 minutos?

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Cuánto exhibicionismo! Dadas las circunstancias, al parecer ya tenemos a un ganador.— Los espectadores aclamaban por Eren. Sin duda alguna, la victoria era suya.

—Su majestad, ¿Su veredicto?—Hanji le proporcionó a Levi otro micrófono.

—Creo que es más que obvio. Eren.—El aludido volteó a verlo y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Desde un principio sabía que ganaría. El público enloqueció por última vez. Varios fueron a felicitar a Eren, incluso su hermana.

—Eres lo mismo pero mejor... No puedo creer que le ganaras a mis curvas, Eren.

Carcajeó. —No vi tu presentación, pero apuesto que fue sorprendente.

—Gracias. Suerte.

—Nos vemos.

Eirin se retiró con Jean, Reiner y Christa. No querían saber más de concursos. Los demás invitados fueron despojando la mansión. Eren se iba a retirar hasta que Levi lo atajó.

—¿A dónde planeas ir?

—A casa.

—¿Que no acabas de ganar el concurso?

—¿Y eso qué?

—Lo ganaste. Pero al parecer no terminaste tu show.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa. Se acercó a Levi y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello mientras Levi lo agarraba de las caderas, jalándole un poco el disfraz.

—Su majestad, ¿Dónde quiere continuar?

—Cualquier mueble es perfecto.

Y así, Eren y Levi empezaron a besarse. En una oportunidad, Eren enroscó una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Levi y con un pequeño impulso, ya se hallaba sostenido por los fuertes brazos de Levi, quien los llevaba hacia el comedor. Al llegar Levi depositó a Eren sobre el gran comedor de madera.

—Aquí no puedes bailar, por lo que tendrás que entretenerme con otra cosa.

—A sus órdenes, su majestad.

Continuaron besándose, hasta que empezaron a acariciarse y sus cuerpos les pedían sentir la piel del otro sobre la suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEN. **

_Really?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas.**

Ustedes tomaron el riesgo de leer lo anterior, no me haré cargo de traumas.

Creo que no hay algo más que deba agregar. Lo de siempre, ya saben, si hay un errorcillo por ahí.

Sería todo, gracias por leer esta cosa fea. Un review, PM, una crítica nada constructiva, un pan, una pierna de pavo, lo que sea, son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos.

_**¡ FELICES FIESTAS !**_


End file.
